Some conventional desiccant breathers may require an entire breather assembly to be replaced in order to provide new desiccant media. Still other conventional desiccant breathers may have replaceable media, but may expose protected equipment to the environment during replacement of the desiccant media. Further, desiccant breathers that require replacement of an entire assembly may also expose protected equipment to the environment. The exposure of protected equipment to the environment may result in contaminants entering a system which may damage, degrade or quicken the failure of the system.
Some implementations were conceived in light of the above, among other things.